


Deleted Scenes

by Niki



Series: Scenes [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU of an AU?, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Kate and Gibbs. Possibly not an official part of the 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerNeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerNeith/gifts).



> Neith once said how sorry she was that Kate never got to find out about the relationship. So... this happened. It only took me, what, three years to write it? 
> 
> I wrote it as a Birthday gift to Neith, but she told me to share it with you as well.

Gibbs could see Kate giving him the side eye in the car but refused to rise to the bait. 

When it went on for the the rest of the day he finally gave in an barked “What?” the next time she turned to glance at him.

“Okay, you know that guy I've been seeing, Steve?”

Gibbs didn't bother replying, just held his glare.

“Well, he just told me he used to be in the same frat as Tony DiNozzo. You know, big deal Hollywood action star Tony DiNozzo?”

Again she paused as if for comment but Gibbs held on to his glare, even though he was getting mildly curious about the direction this was taking.

“So turns out they're not just old friends, he's DiNozzo's PA. And I know he shouldn't have, and he did just about make me sign a non-disclosure agreement, but he needed to vent. About the fact his boss's new relationship is making him go prematurely grey. Still nothing? You see, apparently the biggest hunk in Hollywood is spending his free time sneaking to Washington, to see his new squeeze.”

_Squeeze?_

“Get this – it's a guy. An older guy. A fed of some sort. With the improbable name of 'Jethro.' You see where I'm going with this?”

“And you have a problem with this?”

“That's all you're going to say? Yeah, alright. No, no, I don't suppose I do. If only because you have been so much easier to deal with at work.”


End file.
